The Reason
by xDarkMelodiesx
Summary: Can one person change L? LxOC One-shot.


**Music is my drug, so I decided to make a one-shot based on a song. The Reason by Hoobastank reminds me of L, I don't know why though.**

**I don't own anything except for Onyx…:P**

**

* * *

**

**The Reason**

_I'm not a perfect person._

The raven haired man sat in that odd position of his as he watched the children of the Wammy orphanage pile into one room. Each kid that entered the room looked excited to hear what the man had to say. How could one be so happy when they were only listening to a computerized voice represented by a single letter?

Yes, the person that these kids were interested in was none other than world renowned detective, L. L, the man who could solve any and every case. L, was one that many of the kids at Wammy looked up to.

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

One girl had asked L if he was afraid of anything. L's response was offsetting to many of the kids. He expressed his fear of monsters who devour others dreams, those who act indifferent towards others, and mostly ones who lie. He was his own fear. After his brief explanation, many of the kids had lost their courage to ask him another question, all except one. Slowly a pale hand rose into the air.

_But I continue learning._

From the distance the hand was at L could not see who the person was, but he still acknowledged it.

"In the back, do you have a question?" The computerized voice of his asked.

There was a silence in the room before a voice broke it. "Do you hate yourself?" It was a feminine voice that had asked the question. Some of the kids gasped while others scolded the owner of the voice.

"L-sama doesn't hate anyone, Onyx!" Onyx, what a strange name.

"You would be surprised if I told you how many people, to say the least, I don't like. One of those people happens to be me…" Onyx, the shy, self reserved girl, had asked L if he hated himself, and L in return had said yes.

_I never meant to do those things to you._

A year after the first generation of Wammy kids moved on in life, was when L had meet the person who was bold enough to ask him a question when others didn't dare. He was walking along the side of a river deep in thought when something, or rather someone, bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" The voice seemed familiar, but then again L had heard many voices. He looked up to see a young woman. She had copper colored hair, and she had Heterochromia. One eye was a dark brown and the other was hazel. She seemed shy by nature, but her mismatched eyes made her have a piercing stare.

"It's okay." L responded as he was beginning to walk again.

"W-Wait! My name's Onyx, what's yours?" Onyx, she couldn't have been the one from that day year's ago, could she?

"Hm, Onyx what a strange name…Ryuzaki, my names Ryuzaki." Having said that, L walked away. He was out of the girl's sight within a few minutes.

"Ryuzaki…we'll meet again soon…" The girl known as Onyx then walked in the opposite direction L had walked.

L had shunned from the girl, knowing exactly who she was.

Onyx was right when she said that she and L would meet again. It was a cold, winter evening in December. Times Square of New York City was crowed with people who were shopping, or were just walking around. Onyx was sitting on a bench watching a little boy learn how to ice skate with the help of his parents. She smiled at the sight, but the smile was full of anger and sorrow.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." She looked up to see the same man she was anticipating to see, Ryuzaki. Not only was she surprised to see him, L himself did not expect to run into her again.

"Ryuzaki! I knew I would see you again!" Her voice was over filled with joy. L on the other hand, did not think she would be happy, he did in fact run away from her before she could ask anything other than his name. He turned his eyes to Onyx, she was staring at a couple teaching their child to skate. A snowflake had drifted onto her cheek. The flake had melted the minute it made contact with her skin, but had mixed with a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

L had never known how to react when someone became emotional, but some feeling in his heart forced him to at least ask her if she was okay.

"Is there something wrong?" She jumped as his voice broke the silence. Her reaction made it seem as if she was somewhere deep in her mind.

"That boy. He's so lucky to have parents." L didn't want to venture too far into the subject, but the nagging feeling in his heart continued.

"Why would he be lucky? Most people have parents." She made a slight chuckle at his response.

"It's because I wasn't so lucky…my parents didn't like me. My mom may have tried to like me, but deep down I knew she was faking her love for me. They had urged me many times to be social with the other kids, but I preferred books over people. My mother worried about me constantly until she became ill. She spent months in the hospital until one day her body just gave out. To deal with my mother's death, my father would constantly drink. In the end he threw me out of the house." _'So that's where Watari found her…on the streets.'_

"Do you think you and I could be friends?" It was a mix of the look on her face and the feeling in his heart that lead L to say yes in the end. But he had to take precautions, for he was L.

"What would you do if I told you I'm L?" If she couldn't answer this then friendship was out of the question.

"If you are the L I knew from my childhood, then I would treat you as a superior, but if you are the L I just meet then I would treat as an equal, a friend." Onyx's response was similar to what L had in mind.

"Would you like to go grab some coffee?" Her face lit up at the question.

Onyx quickly hugged L. "Yes!"

_I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be._

Over the years of their friendship, L and Onyx grew closer and closer. They trusted each other with their real names. They both helped each other on different cases, both getting equal praise.

L had been working on the Kira case for a year now, and Onyx had been in England teaching some of the kids at the Wammy orphanage, her old home.

_And so I have to say before I go…_

It was me, Olivia Woods, other wise known as Onyx, who had always felt something for L even when we first meet. Over the years of our friendship, my feelings for L grew. They were feelings that I hoped he would return.

_That I just want you to know…_

The Kira case was working hard on all of the remaining Task Force members. Some were still morning the loss of Yagami-san. L had no time for morning though, he was certain of who was Kira, but he had no evidence. He heard a soft knock on the door of his hotel room. Matsuda got up and walked over to the door. After a second the lock clicked and Olivia walked in. She seemed more happy than normal. _'What could she be planning?'_

"L-kun, I have something I need to tell y-" A loud alarm sounded as the screens in front of me flashed white with the words 'All files have been deleted'. Something happened to Watari!

"Where's the damn Shinigami!" One of the members shouted. All of the members were panicking, all but Light Yagami. Light Yagami, the one I knew was Kira. Olivia was by my side trembling, she knew what the message meant.

"Listen, the Shinigami ca-" A tightening in my chest seized all of my actions. My heart was slowing down in speed and I was titling to the side of the chair.

'_D-Damn, I never told Olivia I thought of her as more than just a friend…"_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

_

* * *

_**This was longer than I expected. **

**There's an ending with Olivia's P.O.V., I may post it...dunno**_.  
_


End file.
